


Glass

by BiteTheApple



Series: Where Boys Fear To Tread [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Apartment hunting, Blow Jobs, Fun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, armie is jealous, timmy is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteTheApple/pseuds/BiteTheApple
Summary: The boys go apartment hunting and things get messy...😉





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt this little treat up on my car journey home from work yesterday. After the angst of 'Stand Inside Your Love' and 'This Time' I just fancied writing something short, light and fun - and after all, what's wrong with a bit of good old-fashioned smut to brighten your day! Enjoy!

Armie was late for the appointment with the real-estate agent and he wasn’t happy! He hated lateness!

Since moving into Timmy’s apartment a couple of months ago, it was becoming increasingly apparent that the space just wasn’t big enough for the two of them. Armie could literally spread his arms out and touch both walls in the bathroom and he found it virtually impossible to cook in the miniscule kitchen without banging his elbows or bumping his ass into the cabinets. Tim would find it funny and giggle at him trying to manoeuvre his massive frame around the tiny rooms - but they both agreed that it was time they found somewhere bigger. 

Tim’s agent had arranged the viewing. It was a two-bed apartment in a renovated building close to where Tim had grown up. Armie didn’t know the neighbourhood all that well and he still couldn’t get his head around the lack of space in New York compared to LA, but it was four times the size of the current rabbit hutch, so he agreed to have a look. He had taken a break from his theatre rehearsals and was meeting Timmy at the apartment at 12 o clock. But he was running late – goddamn New York traffic!

He quickly paid the cab driver, dashed into the lobby and jabbed angrily at the elevator button. By the time he reached the thirteenth floor, he was thirty minutes late and feeling flustered and agitated. He heard Tim before he saw him and followed the sound of his laughter into the apartment, through the propped-open door into a narrow hallway that led to a bright, open-plan living area. 

Tim had been wearing his Knicks baseball hat and was currently twirling it in his hand, leaning over the kitchen counter with his ass stuck out tantalisingly. He was sharing some joke or other with the blonde, baby-faced real-estate agent who was clearly smitten, hanging on Tim’s every word and staring into his eyes. They both looked up when Armie walked in. 

“Ah you made it! Armie, this is Cory. Cory, Armie. Turns out we both grew up around here – I’m amazed we’ve never met - we went to the same elementary school!”   
“Oh, good for you,” said Armie, deadpan, reaching forward to shake the agent’s hand whilst secretly fighting the urge to punch him – or at least kick him in the shins or something. What was he? Twelve? Tim looked as gorgeous as ever without even trying, in tight, black jeans and Armie’s old red Adidas track-suit top, which drowned him – but looked hot as fuck! Cory, or whatever he was called, was virtually drooling!

“Can we hurry this up,” grumbled the big man. “I’ve got to get back to the theatre soon.” 

“Yeah sure, sure,” said Cory nervously, picking up his clipboard. Armie took great delight in realising that he was clearly intimidating the poor guy, so stood up to his full height and gave him his best ‘Oliver’ stare. Serves him right for flirting with his boyfriend. 

“Err, right, ok, follow me. This is the living room, with an open-plan kitchen. It has fully integrated appliances and ….” 

Armie switched off as Cory ran through the blatantly obvious features of the bland apartment and roughly grabbed the waistband of Tim’s jeans to yank him back towards him. “You’re a fucking cock-tease Chalamet!” he quietly growled into his soft curls. “I might have to punish you when we get home.”

Timmy grinned from ear to ear. Armie knew he loved it when he talked like that. They both found it a massive turn on.

“Yes please!” whispered Tim, feigning interest in the riveting description of the refrigerator and the air conditioning unit, whilst reaching back and grabbing Armie’s ass cheek and giving it a hard squeeze. Armie could already feel his cock throbbing as they followed Cory down the hallway. Timmy was fucking irresistible!

“Through here is the guest bedroom. There’s a great view from this window if you stand next to the dresser. And just down here is the master bedroom. Follow me. As you can see, it’s a nice big space with room for a super-king bed – which I know you wanted Timothee.” Fuck, it irritated Armie when people pronounced Tim’s name wrong!

“And it even has a good-sized walk-in closet.” Cory opened the closet door with a flourish and switched on the under-shelf recessed lights - and Armie heard Tim stifle a giggle as they both clapped eyes on the huge floor-to-ceiling mirror covering the entire back wall.

He droned on for a while longer about the wooden floors, the electric blinds, the fire alarms blah blah blah…. Armie wasn’t taking any notice as all he could think about was how amazing the reflection of Tim’s ass hole would look in that mirror as he squatted down, sucking him off. Or how he could fuck him against it from behind and watch as Tim’s cock shot streaks of cum all over the glass. 

Tim must have read his mind because he was twizzling a lock of hair slowly in his fingers, his mouth slightly open, licking his bottom lip so it shone, whilst pretending to be listening to Cory. Armie interrupted him. “Can you give us a few minutes to look around ourselves.”

“Yeah sure, sure. No problem. I’ll just wait back in the kitchen. Take your time.”

The second he was out of sight, Armie grabbed Tim by the shoulders and pushed him backwards into the closet and kicked the door shut, crushing his mouth onto Timmy’s as he slammed him up against the mirror. Tim ground his groin into his and started whimpering as Armie probed his mouth with his tongue whilst firmly gripping the back of his neck. They were both panting heavily when they pulled apart. Armie had a wicked glint in his eyes. “So, you’ve been talking about what size bed you like have you? With ‘Cory’?”

“Fuck, I love it when you get jealous!” laughed Tim “But you really don’t need to worry,” he said, rubbing the full length of Armie’s huge, hard cock through his jeans. “Not when I’ve got this all to myself.” 

Armie groaned. “Well if you want it so badly, get down on your knees.”

“What?! Really? Right now?” 

“Yep! Right now!” Armie said, quickly unbuckling his belt. “You’ve been a brat and a tease so now you can get me off – or my rehearsal this afternoon will be a fucking disaster.”

Wasting no time, Tim willingly dropped to his knees and prised Armie’s impressive cock out of his jeans. He looked up at Armie through his long black lashes, wrapped his lips around the swollen head and started to suck. “Ah fuck!” groaned Armie, grabbing fistfuls of Tim’s hair, with little care as to whether the real-estate agent could hear them or not. 

Armie didn’t know whether to look down at his cock pushing in and out of Tim’s stretched lips or look in the mirror at his small, pert ass straining in the tight denim while his head bobbed up and down. But one thing was for sure - it wouldn’t take long either way! Tim was making loud slurping noises as he sucked hungrily, gagging slightly as Armie pushed in deeper whilst bracing himself on the mirror with one hand as he fucked into Tim’s willing, open mouth.

“You ok?” a voice called from the hallway. “Do you need any more information?”

“Ye…Yeah! “Armie shouted, trying to sound as normal as possible given that he could feel his cock half-way down Tim's throat. “We’re just checking there’s enough closet space!” He was on the brink of coming. “Tim!” he whispered. “Hurry up!” 

Tim picked up the pace with his mouth and tightened his grip around the shaft with one hand and rolled Armie’s tight balls in the other. Yep, that did the trick! Armie thrust forward and stifled a cry against his shoulder as he held Tim’s head in place through his orgasm, watching as Tim struggled to gulp down his cum. 

“Fuck!” he said through gritted teeth and quickly pushed Tim off and zipped himself back up.

Tim stood up smiling and wiped his mouth on the over-long sleeve of Armie’s track top. “Am I forgiven?”

“No fucking way! That was just for starters,” Armie grinned. “Wait till I get home tonight!”

They straightened up their clothes and emerged from the hot, sweaty closet. Armie took Tim’s chin in his thumb and forefinger to inspect the damage - his lips were swollen and red, his chin was grazed from Armie’s stubble and his hair was crazy! There was no way to hide this – so he plopped Tim’s hat back on his head, pulled it down low and then tried desperately not to laugh as they re-joined Cory in the kitchen.

The agent looked up expectantly, his face flushed. “Well? What do you think? Was the closet big enough?”

Armie winked at Timmy. “Yep! We’ll take it. Where do we sign?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it - I did! ;-)
> 
> talk to me you lovely peeps!
> 
> Peace & Love until next time


End file.
